Darkest Light
by bbrokenfeel
Summary: Semua yang terjadi, yang berlalu, dan akan datang tidak bisa dipastikan oleh siapapun. Beruntunglah jika kau selalu bersama orang yang kau sayangi dan kasihi. oneshoot! Baekhyun X Chanyeol EXO BoyxBoy/YAOI/Gay


Title : Darkest Light

Rated : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

WARNING! YAOI HERE! DON'T READ IF YOU HATE IT!

.

.

.

KRINGGG! KRINGGG! KRINGGG!

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhirpun berbunyi. Membuat seluruh manusia yang berada disekitaran tempat itu bergegas mengakhiri aktivitas mereka. Tak terkecuali namja mungil yang tengah melamun itu. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berada diluar ruangan. Lebih tepatnya di lapangan sekolah.

"Hei! Baek. Hentikan acara memandang dan melamunmu itu. Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikan namja tiang itu?! Bereskan barang-barangmu, bel sudah berbunyi." ucap Luhan, membuat Baekhyun meringis akibat suara sahabatnya yang terlampau nyaring di telinganya itu.

"Aish! Telingaku! Aku sangat-sangat membencimu siluman!"

"Ah.. sayangnya aku terlalu menyayangimu, Bacon tengikku! Cepatlah, Sehun sudah menungguku!" hardik Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat meringis menyelamatkan telinga cantiknya(?) Itu.

"Aish! Kau duluan saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri." ucapnya. Luhan pun menurut dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di dalam kelas. Baekhyun masih berdiam diri disana. Seperti menunggu seseorang. Namun, 5 menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum benar-benar larut malam. Ia merapikan seluruh peralatannya sampai ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. "Eoh? Chanyeol? Waeyo?" ucapnya heran. Namun, jujur saja ada sedikit rasa senang mengingat ia menyukai pria didepannya ini.

"Aaah.. Tidak... Kau menjatuhkan bukumu." ucap namja jangkung itu. Mengulurkan tangannya sehingga terlihat buku yang sedang ia genggam.

"Oh. Gomawo, aku tidak menyadarinya." Baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya mengambil benda yang berada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, kau belum pulang?" ucap Baekhyun basa-basi.

"Aku baru saja selesai latihan basket. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau mengikuti kelas tambahan?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku takut akan pulang larut."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Baekhyun-ah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya membuat dada Baekhyun bergemuruh.

'Apa aku benar-benar menyukai namja itu?' batin Baekhyun. Namun, ia masih tetap berjalan menyusuri gelapnya malam dingin Seoul.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

Byun Baekhyun. Nama itu terus saja menghiasi kepalaku. Dan tanpa sadar pula aku tersenyum simpul saat membayangkannya. Yah, mungkin aku menyukai namja imut itu.

Entah apa yang membuatku menyukainya, mungkin karna dirinya yang sangat periang dan bersemangat. Ahh.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gila. Aku bergegas mengemasi barang-barangku, setidaknya aku tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Pagi ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah. Entah mengapa.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau harus makan pelan-pelan, sayang." ujar sang ibu. Sementara yang dinasehati hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah bu."

10 Menit kemudian…

"Bu! Aku berangkat!" teriaknya nyaring. Ia bergegas menyambar tas, juga ponsel yang terletak diatas meja.

"Hati-hati sayang!" balas sang ibu tak kalah nyaring pula.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia terlihat sangat-sangat bahagia hari ini. Berjalan dan sesekali melompat girang. Ia seperti seorang bocah yang akan pergi ke taman kanak-kanak. Tanpa terasa pula, ia sudah berada di halte. Menunggu kendaraan umum itu menjemputnya dan membawanya menuju sekolah.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan dengan refleknya ia memutarkan badannya menuju suara tersebut.

Matanya membulat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Seseorang dibelakangnya adalah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi pikirannya. 'Astaga! Dia, dia PARK CHANYEOL!' batinnya berteriak.

"Aah, ternyata aku tidak salah orang. Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Peryataan dan pertanyaan Chanyeol seakan memutar di kepalanya. Membuat organ di balik tulang rusuknya bergetar dan berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Setelah beberapa detik menenangkan batinnya, ia pun kembali mengukir senyuman indahnya bak seorang putri yang tengah berbahagia.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol. Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya dan kembali mengeluarkan senyuman manis itu.

'Astaga. Dia benar-benar membuatku menyukainya.' batin Chanyeol. Dan tanpa sadar keduanya tersenyum simpul sebelum suara klakson bus menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Hei! Anak muda! Kalian tidak ingin naik?!" teriak sang supir. Mereka pun dengan tergesa-gesa masuk dan duduk tepat dikursi paling belakang.

Situasi canggung pun tidak terelakkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar membisu layaknya seorang tuna wicara.

"Ekhem, ah.. Baekhyun-ah, bukankah kita sekelas?" ucap Chanyeol memecahkan kecanggungan.

"Ah, iya. Kita sekelas." jawab Baekhyun. Ia masih dalam mode gugup ternyata.

"Aku jarang bertemu denganmu, padahal kita sekelas."

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu popular dikalangan yeoja sekolah." balas Baekhyun dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Apa aku sepopuler itu?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa sebagai respon pada Chanyeol. Ia sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa kepribadian Chanyeol ternyata cukup hangat.

"Oh, kau jarang melihatku dikelas, tapi.. mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol harus memutar balikkan otaknya untuk mencari alasan pasti.

Oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian bahwa, Chanyeol adalah stalker Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol sudah menyukai Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan, ia sempat menyuruh Sehun untuk memata-matai Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa, informasi dari rusa manis milik Oh Sehun - Luhan - itu sangat membantunya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh? Gwenchana.." balas Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dibuatnya. "Jadi?" ulang Baekhyun yang belum juga mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jadi apa?"

"Aish! Kau ini, aku tadi bertanya, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" ucap Baekhyun geram.

"Aah.. itu, aku.. buku! Yaa, waktu itu kau menjatuhkan bukumu. Kau tak mengingatnya? Padahal baru saja kemarin kejadiannya." ucap Chanyeol yang awalnya sempat bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Eoh? Aku, tidak mengingatnya." ucap Baekhyun.

Tak terasa pula mereka sudah sampai. Chanyeol dengan semangat menyandangkan tasnya kembali, sementara Baekhyun masih duduk manis di bangku itu. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?"

"Eoh? Gwenchana. Oh ya, kau duluan saja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di perempatan itu. Kau turun duluan saja, aku pasti akan kembali." ucap Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol hanya merasa heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Namun, ia juga berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan, annyeong~" ucapnya dan turun. Sementara Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemana.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia berjalan cepat mencapai kelasnya. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun juga Luhan yang sudah berada di kelas itu.

"Sehun-ah, aku pinjam rusamu sebentar." ucapnya menarik Luhan.

"Hei! Kau, Yaak! PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan saat dirinya terhuyung kedepan karna tarikan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

"Aish! Ada apa,eoh?!" emosi Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau, tahu sesuatu tentang Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun sahabatmu itu!"

"Aish! Kau, bisa tidak bicara dengan baik dan benar? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Aish! Xi Luhan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Kau mau bertanya tentang apa? Kau saja yang bicara tidak jelas." geram Luhan melihat Chanyeol.

"Aaaah! Aku benar-benar gila karna namja itu! Baiklah, kau tahu apa saja mengenai Baekhyun?"

"Ah.. dia namja yang cerewet, usil, keras kepala, dan sangat susah diatur. Dia juga siswa berprestasi karna terlalu sering mengikuti kompetisi Kimia maupun Biologi di International SAINS Olimpic. Pemenang mendali emas 3 bulan dulu tepat saat kau bertanya identitas Baekhyun padaku, kau puas?" ucap Luhan.

"Apa dia pernah absen? Apa dia pernah membolos?"

"Hei, kau bicara apa? Mana pernah Baekhyun membolos. Jikapun ia membolos, itu juga karena pelatihan ataupun karantina untuknya. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Baekhyun, sepertinya hari ini ia membolos. Aku tadi aku berangkat bersama dengannya, tapi dia menyuruhku duluan."

"Dia hanya membeli sesuatu. Aku yakin itu. Dia tidak pernah bolos, terlebih ia sedang mengejar sesuatu." Ujar Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk kehidupannya kedepan." ucap Luhan. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu apa itu. Namun, Luhan sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas mereka. Chanyeol lebih memilih menuju atap sekolah menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Sementara di kelas, Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu betul arah bicara Chanyeol. Namun, janji yang pernah ia buat pada Baekhyun sangat ia pegang. Ia akan merahasiakan hal itu. Hal terbesar yang Baekhyun sangat takutkan.

Dilain tempat, Baekhyun tengah berada di salah satu mini market terdekat disekolahnya. Ia selalu mengunjungi mini market ini sejak 4 bulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat dirinya ulang tahun. Ia bahkan sangat mengenal si penjaga toko itu. Mereka berteman baik.

"Baekhyun? Jangan katakan kau akan meminum barang itu lagi disini." ucap Sang penjaga mini market itu saat Baekhyun membayar air mineral yang ia beli.

"Ah, izinkan aku meminumnya disini, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku meminumnya dirumah." ucap Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan kapsul yang ia bawa.

"Kau ini keras kepala. Sudah kukatakan, kau harus memberitahu orang tuamu. Lagipula, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan hal itu menggerogotimu? Kau harus memberitahu keluargamu, atau aku yang akan memberitahu mereka." ancam pria itu.

"Aish! Baiklah Park Chanho Hyung. Kau puas? Aku akan memberitahu mereka saat natal atau mungkin saat ulang tahun Taehyung."

"Hei, kau ini. Saat ulang tahun Taehyung seharusnya kau memberi kabar baik, bukan kabar penyakitmu itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. aku akan memberitahu mereka."

"Dasar, keras kepala."

"Aah.. aku hanya sedang menikmati masa-masa tidak menjadi tawanan rumah sakit hyung. Jika aku memberitahu keluarga, mereka akan memenjarakanku disana, dan aku masih cukup waras untuk hal itu."

"Yayaya… terserah kau saja." ucap Chanho mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan layar monitor laptop didepannya.

"Kau masih mahasiswa, hyung? Kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Ani. Aku sudah tamat 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya memeriksa data perusahaanku."

"Perusahaan? Woaah… aku tidak menyangka kau adalah CEO hyung. Ah, perusahaan apa?"

"Park Company. Dan ini benar-benar menyusahkanku"

"waah.. aku bertemu dengan pelayan toko dan lihat! Dan bahkan CEO perusahaan tersukses di Korea. Aku sangat tidak menyangka, hyung."

"Aish! Sudah sana kau berangkat sekolah, kau membuatku tambah banyak pikiran."

"Aah.. baiklah Tn. CEO yang terhormat." ucap Baekhyun diiringi gelak tawanya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berpamitan dan meninggalkan Chanho kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan, kedua anak adam itu sudah sangat-sangat akrab sekarang. Mereka juga sangat sering berpergian bersama. Seperti sekarang, minggu sore yang tenang kali ini mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan sekitaran kompleks rumah mereka.

"Baek, menurutmu, apa hal terindah yang kau inginkan dihidupmu?"

"Hal terindah? Hm, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai selalu bersamaku sampai ajalku tiba. Aah, aku tahu itu sangat sudah biasa, tapi aku sangat menginginkan itu. Mungkin, suatu saat tidak akan terjadi hal itu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sedikit menelaah apa yang Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Kau tahu, kau berjalan seperti kura-kura. Sangat lamban" ucap Baekhyun disertai oleh juluran lidahnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengejarnya yang memang sudah dari tadi berlari.

"Hei kau pendek! Berhentilah!" teriak Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun terus saja berlari, hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihat itu sontak berlari dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gwenchanayo?" ucap Chanyeol dengan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Gwenchana. Aku baik-baik saja." ucap baekhyun dan berdiri, namun sekali lagi. Baekhyun terjatuh dan Chanyeol memilih untuk mengendongnya hingga sampai menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini, Baekhyun meminta Luhan untuk mengunjunginya. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan curhat. Ia sudah seperti anak remaja yang sangat membutuhkan teman curhat. Bahkan, Luhan pun sempat bingung dibuatnya.

"Sudah ku katakan, kau harus segera memberitahu orang tuamu, Baek."

"Aku tahu, Lu. Hanya saja, aku tidak berani mengatakannya."

"Aku yakin, kau bisa. Lihatlah, aku tidak tega melihat dirimu yang harus memakai lipblam kesekolah. Belum lagi wajahmu yang pucat itu. Baek, kumohon, ini demi kesehatanmu juga" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun sangat mengenal sahabatnya ini. Dan tidak jarang, ia serasa memiliki seorang kakak disampingnya.

"Iya. Aku akan memberitahu mereka saat waktu itu datang." ucapnya. Sementara Luhan hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

.

Semakin hari keadaannya semakin memburuk. Terlihat dari kondisi tubuh dan juga konsentrasi Baekhyun. Hal ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Chanyeol. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya melihat sisi ceria Baekhyun.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan dengan kondisi darah mengalir di hidungnya. Belum lagi saat kaki dan juga tangan Baekhyun yang sangat susah digerakkan.

Ya, sampai sini keluarganya belum tahu kondisinya. Luhan lah yang menyelamatkan semua situasi yang dialami Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun sangat sering menginap di apartement Luhan. Mengingat Luhan yang tinggal sendirian membuat orang tua Baekhyun mempercayai Luhan.

Dua bulan berlalu, yah terlalu singkat memang. Musim bahkan sudah akan menginjak dingin membuat beberapa orang dengan terpaksa memakai pakaian tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. Hari ini Chanyeol akan mengunjungi sang kakak. Yah, ia bukan anak tunggal namun, karena sang kakak sudah berkeluarga membuat ia pindah dan memilih tinggal dan hidup mandiri.

Chanyeol dengan segera menyampirkan mantel tebal itu di kedua sisi bahunya. Berjalan sedikit kemudian mampir di salah satu mini market milik kakaknya. Yah, sang kakak mempunyai usaha mini market, saat ia sedang longgar ia akan menjaga mini market itu.

"Hyung!" panggil namja tiang itu pada seseorang yang kini sedang duduk di depan mesin kasir dengan laptop canggih didepannya.

"Ah.. Chan, lama kau tidak mengunjungiku."

"Maaf hyung, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berpergian."

"Benarkah? Aku rasa adikku sudah dewasa, eoh? Hahaha.. bagaimana dia? Apa dia cantik?"

"Sangat! Bahkan, ia yang tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

"Beruntung sekali dia. Siapa orang itu?"

"Namanya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyukainya, hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Sementara pria didepannya terdiam memucat.

"Hyung? Chanho hyung?" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat wajah kakaknya itu berubah. Ia sangat bisa membaca air muka sang kakak.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanho masih terdiam. Ia juga sangat terkejut akan hal ini. Bahkan, bisa ia pastikan ia akan mati karna serangan jantung jika ia memiliki riwayat penyakit itu.

"Baehyun, dia…"

.

.

Chanyeol berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Setelah ia mendengarkan cerita sang kakak, ponselnya berdering. Menampilkan nama seseorang yang belakangan ini mengisi hari dan juga hatinya. Ya, seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun. Namun, yang menelepon bukanlah dia, namun ibunda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang. Sang kakak dengan baik hati menemaninya mengunjungi Baekhyun.

Tak terasa ia sudah berada tepat didepan ruangan namja kecil itu. Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu putih didepannya. Memohon sesuatu yang ajaib akan terjadi.

 _ICCU_

Ia memasuki ruangan itu, menampilkan namja kecil dengan keadaan sangat pucat dan juga pipi yang kelewat tirus. Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai kini terbaring lemah diatas kasur single bed dengan sprei putih. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat. Selang infus terhubung dengan nadinya, belum lagi alat _ventilator_ yang menjadi acuan bernafasnya, monitor yang menampilkan _elektrokardigram,_ juga suara alat _elektrokardiograf (EKG)_ memenuhi ruangan. Semua hal itu membuat Chanyeol terpukul.

Bayangan beberapa bulan yang lalu memenuhi kepalanya. Bayangan itu seakan-akan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu berharga untuknya. Sesuatu yang sangat Baekhyun inginkan selama hidupnya.

" _Hal terindah? Hm, aku hanya ingin seseorang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai selalu bersamaku sampai ajalku tiba. Aah, aku tahu itu sangat sudah biasa, tapi aku sangat menginginkan itu. Mungkin, suatu saat tidak akan terjadi hal itu."_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mengapa? Mengapa Baekhyun-ah?!" Chanyeol terus menangis. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk ini. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat menghadapi situasi ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun kemarin memberikan ini padaku." Luhan. Ya, Luhan berada disana bersama Sehun.

Dengan segera Chanyeol meraih secarik kertas itu. Melihat tulisan tangan yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mulai membaca. Menelaah kata perkata yang tertera disana.

' _Chanyeol-ah.. ah, ani. Chanyeolie.. Saranghae. Maaf, aku baru bisa mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku seperti sekarang. Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali diriku sendiri. Ah.. aku ingat, kau adalah adik Park Chanho, bukan? Wajah kalian terlihat mrip. Aku sering mengunjunginya, sebenarnya, ia juga banyak bercerita tentangmu, hanya saja.. Aku belum siap memberitahumu. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu – ByunBaek'_

Badan Chanyeol merosot kebawah. Membuat lututnya bertabrakan dengan ubin dingin dibawahnya. Ia sangat terpuruk, namun.. ia juga tidak bisa selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun belum meninggalkannya. Ya, ia masih punya waktu untuk terus bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali tegak didepan Baekhyun. Ia menatap lekat namja didepannya ini. Sebelum kedua kelopak mata itu mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos retinanya.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol terbata. Ia sangat senang. Bahkan terlampau senang saat melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai tersenyum manis didepannya.

Chanyeol dengan segera mendekap pemuda itu. Menangis dalam diam, sambil memeluk pemuda itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Chanyeol sedikit terisak mengingat ia hampir saja kehilangan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun. Ia seperti tidak ingin Chanyeol mendengar kata setuju dari mulutnya.

Yah.. kenyataan terlalu pahit.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Luhan, Sehun dan juga Taehyung. Sementara Chanho dan Ny. Byun masih berada di dalam. Mereka berempat diharuskan menghadap dokter yang menangani Baekhyun, untuk alasan pasti tentang perkembangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun hyung, dok?" tanya Taehyung.

"Baiklah, kami benar-benar minta maaf kepada kalian. Sungguh, kami tidak mengetahui bahwa Tn. Byun tidak memberitahukan kondisinya. Ia terkena kanker otak stadium 4 dan hal ini sudah memasuki tahap akhir. Ia sudah lebih dari 8 bulan menjalani pengobatan rawat jalan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, namun.. setelah mengetahui keadaannya saat ini. Aku yakin, ia sangat tidak ingin membebankan keluarganya. Jadi, saya pribadi berharap kalian selalu memberinya semangat. Namun, selain itu saya juga harus memberitahukan hal buruk ini. Tn. Byun secara medis divonis hanya memiliki waktu bertahan hidup 1 minggu, karna itu saya berharap kalian selalu berada di sampingnya. Buatlah ia tidak memikirkan penyakitnya. Hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Tolong pikirkan kondisi Tn. Byun mulai hari ini." Dokter itu mengakhiri perkataannya.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Taehyung sebagai adik hanya bisa menangis saat dokter itu menjelaskan tentang kondisi sang kakak. Ia tidak menyangka akan berpisah sangat cepat dengan kakaknya itu.

"Seminggu lagi? Itu tepat saat ulang tahunku. Bagaimana bisa hyung meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang merayakan hari jadiku?!" Taehyung terus saja menangis. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkan Taehyung. Belum lagi keadaan Luhan yang sama terpuruknya dengan Taehyung.

"Aku yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucap Chanyeol menenangkan mereka semua.

' _Aku akan bekerja keras untuk menyembuhkanmu, meskipun aku juga akan jatuh untuk pertama kalinya. Byun Baekhyun, bertahanlah. Aku akan membuat harimu tidak akan sia-sia.'_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

Luhan tampak tengah menyuapi Baekhyun. Beberapa hari ini ia menjadi sangat manja dari biasanya. Dan juga, ia juga semakin membaik pasca kejadian itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tawaan Baekhyun yang begitu menyenangkan. Belum lagi Taehyung yang sangat sering mengoda hyungnya. Mereka tampak sangat menikmati moment ini.

"Hyung… kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, bukan? Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu hyung." ucap Taehyung memeluk sang kakak.

Baekhyun tampak tersenyum. Lalu berkata "Tenanglah. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Hyung akan selalu bersamamu, percayalah." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung, mereka benar-benar sangat hangat satu sama lain.

.

.

Hari ini adalah malam natal. Dan hari ini pula salju pertama turun. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menunggu hal itu.

"Chanyeolie, ayolah.. aku ingin melihat salju pertama." Rengek Baekhyun tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Sabarlah sebentar. Kau belum memakai pakaian hangatmu, aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit." ucap Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan syal yang digunakan Baekhyun.

Mereka benar-benar akan pergi keluar. Dan, semua sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Keadaan Baekhyun yang mereka ketahui membuat Chanyeol sedikit membodohi dirinya agar tak jatuh menangis.

Mereka duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit itu. Memandangi langit malam yang tampak sangat cerah. Dan jangan lupa, salju yang sudah mulai berjatuhan membuat suasana semakin menarik.

"Chanyeolie, aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu." ucap Baekhyun sembari memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Peluklah aku semaumu dan sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan melarangmu." Chanyeol berusaha tegar.

"Aaah.. chanyeolie, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Apa kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Ya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi."

Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan.

"Chan, apa kau akan melepaskanku jika aku ingin pergi?"

Chanyeol tampak terdiam. Ia masih sangat tidak rela untuk yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Te-tentu. Kau bebas pergi kemanapun, asal kau tetap disisiku."

"Tapi, jika aku tidak ada di sisimu lagi, apa kau akan melupakanku?"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Chan, berbahagialah.. esok hari kau pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Jaga dia, dan jangan sia-siakan dia. Aku akan marah jika kau membuatnya menangisimu." Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tidak ingin apapun terjadi pada hubungan dirinya dan baekhyun. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap merelakannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirimu. Karena kaulah yang akan menjadi pendampingku."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau berjanji?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku berjanji padamu."

Baekhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Sementara Chanyeol bersusah payah menahan sesuatu yang kapan saja bisa jatuh.,

"Chan, aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan berada disini bersamamu."

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Mendekap tubuh raksasa Chanyeol sangat erat. Namun, dekapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Lambat laun, tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol menyusut kebawah. Kepalanya yang tepat di atas dada Chanyeol bergeser jatuh menuruni dada bidang itu. Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun, namja itu meninggalkannya.

Isakan tangispun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Ia benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Ya, benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri di dunia ini.

.

.

Proses pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan sangat hikmat. Para pelayat juga keluarga memenuhi mansion keluarga Byun. Taehyung dengan setia berdiri di samping peti sang kakak. Masih setia menatap wajah sang kakak yang sudah pucat pasi tak dialiri darah. Air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung, juga menghiasi dirinya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya, terbukti disaat ia ulang tahun ke 15 ia mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga dari sang kakak. Sebuah kalung berbentuk gembok yang ia pakai adalah pemberian sang kakak. Ia bahkan mendapat surat dari sang kakak.

'Happy Birthday! Kau sudah besar ternyata. Tae, hyung memberikanmu ini. Maaf, ini hanya hal sederhana. Namun, itu cukup berarti untukku. Aku mempunyai pasangannya. Kau tahu, pasangan kalung itu adalah kunci. Aku yang memakai kunci itu, selama gembok itu terkunci rapat, hyung ada selalu untukmu. Aku akan memakai kalung kunci itu. Jadi, semangatlah untuk kedepan. Aku selalu disampingmu, percayalah.'

Ya, pesan singkat namun sangat bermakna untuknya. Dan tak terasa pula, ia harus mengakhiri menatap wajah sang kakak. Baekhyun akan segera di kremasi, dan abunya benar-benar akan diletakkan di pemakaman.

Selesai acara itu, mereka semua kembali. Namun, Chanyeol dan Taehyung masih berada disana. Memperhatikan abu orang yang mereka sayangi. Benar-benar sampai mereka tidak tahu berapa lama mereka akan berdiri disana lagi.

"Pulanglah, jangan menyiksa diri kalian. Aku tenang disini. Aku selalu bersama kalian percayalah.."

Suara Baekhyun!

Mereka dengan serempak berbalik dan melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sangat mereka rindukan. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga angin malam menghembuskan bayangan Baekhyun.

Mereka terdiam. Ya, untuk beberapa alasan mereka membenci kematian.

"Baiklah, kita sudah diingatkan oleh, hyungmu. Kajja, kita pulang." ucap Chanyeol merangkul Taehyung dengan senyumannya.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tepat disaat mereka meninggalkannya, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dunia tidak se indah yang kau bayangkan."

.

.

.

.

The end

Okey, aku baru dapet inspirasi. No bash, please..

Aku baru aja balik dari hiatus panjang. Maaf kalo kurang ngefeel dan ngak kenaan di hati kalian. Aku Cuma nulis apa yang terlintas di pikiran aku. Dan, aku juga mau bilang kalo ini hasil tulis tangan aku sendiri. Takutnya ada yang mirip dengan cerita aku. Sekian dulu, terimakasih.. ^^

Review please guys…


End file.
